It's Never Easy
by x0emz0x
Summary: The sequel to my fic, 'It's not that easy.' You don't have to really read the first one to understand, but it would be good if you did lol. Rated K for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So here's the trailer for the sequel to It's Not That Easy. This fic won't be started until atleast the middle of March, but I thought I'd post this to give you a little bit of an idea about it :)

**You unexpectedly met after years of not talking or seeing eachother**

_Shows Chad, Troy, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor standing outside the HSM concert venue._

_Shows a quick clip of Gabriella singing on stage, opening up for HSM._

_Shows a picture of Troy and Gabriella, after the concert._

"Troy?"

"Gabi?"

**You still have the same things in common**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella laughing along with eachother._

_The gang are smiling at how well it turned out._

**A year later, you're married**

_Flashes to a clip of Gabriella's and Troy's wedding._

"I do."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

The two smile as they kiss, and turn to face their families and friends.

**What will happen next?**

_Shows a picture of Troy and Gabriella shrugging their shoulders at eachother._

**Who's getting married?**

_Flashes through pictures of the couples._

_Flashes through pictures of everyone dancing at a party._

**Will there be new additions to the family?**

_Shows a picture of a baby, but not showing the parents' faces._

**Will this life-long friendship last?**

_Flashes through pictures of the gang at East High._

_Shows pictures of them having fun, out of school._

_Shows pictures of them all hanging with eachother, like East High days._

_**Find out in March/April 2007 On **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here's the first chapter. I hope you like it! Please tell me what you want to see in the story :)

Gabriella and Troy Bolton were sitting on the sofa, watching TV in their new home. Yes, they were married. And they had just bought a house together. Who would have thought that after just a year of meeting up again, they'd fall right back in love and get married? Well, everyone really. They both knew, (as did the rest of their friends) that they were mad on eachother, and always had been. Even after they broke up at graduation and didn't see eachother for years. And noiw they were together again, this time forever.

As Troy flicked through the channels on the TV, Gabriella had her head on his shoulder, and her amrs wrapped around him. Looking round the living room, she could see that there were still loads of boxes to be unpacked. She sighed, as she wasn't one to have a messy house. But she thought that it could wait for a bit. She wanted to be with Troy. To hold him.

Troy sighed and settled on BBC1, watching the news as there was nothing else really on. Gabriella smiled as he looked at her and put his head on the top of hers. Gabriella then moved her head from between Troy's head and shoulders, and looked up at him. Troy smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"So, Mr. Bolton, my husband. You think you're gonna be able to live with me?" Gabriella asked, smiling.

"Hmm..Mrs. Bolton, I doubt it. But I'll try." Troy said, smiling as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Gabriella returned the kiss, which then turned into a full make-out session, ending up with Gabriella on top of Troy on the sofa. Gabriella then got off, straightened herself out and stood up. Troy pretended to look hurt.

"Troy, we can't. My mum's coming over in a minute." Gabriella said.

"Oh, fine." Troy said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Troy, don't!" Gabriella said, trying not to laugh.

Troy wouldn't give in, but Gabriella kept on shaking her head.

"Can I just have another kiss then?" Troy asked hopefully.

Gabriella sighed, pretending to be annoyed and kissed him. Before Troy could turn it into anything more though, she broke their lips apart and started to walk into the kitchen. As she walked out of the living room door, she started to talk.

"Oh, Troy. Could you do something with a few of the boxes in there please? I want the house to be at least a little bit tidy for my mum."

Troy sighed, but he stood up and walked over to the boxes. Once he got to them, he realised how big and full they were. _Too much work. _He thought to himself.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. But I _might _update again later. I'm not sure yet though. If not thn it will be either tomorrow or Sunday. Depending on how many reviews I get. So please review, and tell me what you want to see in this fic :) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and make each chapter quite long now.

Gina Montez had turned up to the Bolton reisdence, and rang the doorbell. Quickly looking in the living room, to make sure it wasn't too messy, Gabriella answered the door, to be greeted with a hug from her mum. Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, mum."

"Gabi, you look so..grown up." Gina said, as she walked in.

Gabriella took her mum's coat and hung it on the coat rack, and led her mum to the living room where Troy was watching basketball on TV. He turned around to see Gina watching him, amused.

"Mrs. Montez. How are you?" He asked, scooting over so she could sit down.

Gina sat down next to Troy. "I'm good thanks, Troy. And you?"

"Couldn't be better." Troy said, and he smiled and turned back to the TV.

"Just like a normal married couple then." Gina said, smiling.

"Yes." Troy replied, laughing.

"Well I'll let you watch your TV in peace while I go and talk to my daughter." Gina said, standing up.

Troy nodded and Gina walked into the kitchen where Gabriella was boiling the kettle. She smiled as she saw her daughter. She was so grown up. Doing things all by herself now that she had her own house.

"Do you want some help huni?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, mum. I'm fine. You should go and relax."

"Well I'm afraid that's out of the question." Gina laughed. "Your husband is watching his sport."

"Just switch the TV over. He's been watching that for too long."

Gina shook her head. "No, love it's fine."

The mother and daughter carried on talking, while Gabriella made them both a coffee. They then went out in the garden and sat at the table, as it was a nice day out. Gabriella's phone rang, so she answered it. After being on the phone for a few minutes, she put it down on the table.

"Tay wants to come round. Is that alright?" Gabriella asked.

"Why are you asking me? It's your house." Gina laughed.

"Well it was meant to be just you and me today. To catch up, as since me and Troy got married, we haven't really seen eachother."

"No, it's fine. Taylor's a nice girl. And I suppose Chad can keep Troy company. Me, you and Taylor will have fun and catch up." Gina replied.

Gabriella smiled. Her mum was so kind, and didn't mind if she had her friends over when it was meant to be just the two of them. After they'd finished their coffees, Gina and Gabriella walked back inside and Gabriella offered to show her mum around the house. Gina accepted.

Gabriella first showed her mum the living room properly, and apologised for the mess, which Gina just laughed about. "You've only just moved in. Remember when we first moved to Albuquerque? We had boxes unpacked for atleast a month." Gabriella laughed, and continued to show the rest of the house. They went upstairs, and walked to the master bedroom. It was a bit plain, as it still needed decorating and they needed to buy more furniture, but for the meantime, it was cosy. They then had three spare rooms, which would be for friends and family to sleep in if they wanted to stay the night. And for children maybe in the future.

When they reached the smallest spare room, Gina thought it was cute, and she started going on to Gabriella about children and how nice that room would be for it. Gabriella rolled her eyes, and they continued to the next room. Gina was showed the bathroom, and the study, which had unpacked shelves that were going to be used for Gabriella's books when they were put up. There was also a desk and a computer in there.

After Gabriella had shown her mum the house, they walked downstairs and decided to go into the living room. Troy moaned as Gabriella took the remote control and changed the TV channel. Gina just laughed.

"Arguing already?" She asked.

The newlyweds nodded, and Troy pretended to be in a sulk, crossing his arms. Gabriella rolled her eyes, and laughed. As did Gina.

Not long after, the doorbell rang. Gabriella stood up and answered it, and greeted Taylor and Chad with hugs. They walked into the living room and Chad wlaked up to Chad, as they did their 'manly handshake'.

"Hey man. I didn't even know you were coming over." Troy said.

"Yeah, well Taylor called me and said that she was coming here, and wanted to know if I wanted to come aswell, as you probably wouldn't want to be stuck with a bunch of girls." Chad said, laughing.

"Oh right."

"Ahem..." Taylor said.

"Oh, soz Tay. Hey." Troy said.

Gabriella laughed. "Well, Tay do you wanna see the house?"

Taylor agreed, and Gabriella showed her best friend round the house, while her mum pointed out things such as children. Taylor laughed at Gina's comments, and agreed with the children.

"Mini Gabi's and Troy's! How cute." Taylor said, Gina agreeing.

"Mini Troy's? Ha that would be funny." Gabriella said.

**Meanwhile, downstairs with Troy and Chad.**

The two guys had changed the channel back to basketball, and they were both shouting at the TV. Chad then thought of a subject to talk about.

"So, any plans for children?"

"What? No, why?" Troy asked.

"Just wondering." Chad said, looking back at the TV.

"Chad, we've only been married for about a week. And we've only just moved in together. I think it's a bit early to think about kids."

"Okay, whatever."

"But what about you and Tay?" Troy asked.

"What about us?"

"You two seem quite close now."

"We're good friends. We broke up like a year ago, Troy." Chad said.

"Yeah, but you two are so cute together."

"Hmm..Well we're friends and that's it. She's too bossy to go out with. I think I figured that out before." Chad said, laughing.

Troy laughed. He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he groaned when he saw the three women walk into the living room.

"Troy, thanks for that welcome." Gabriella said, hands on her hips. Chad laughed, as did Gina and Taylor.

"God, women are bossy when you're married to them." Troy said, jokingly.

Gabriella gasped. "Oh no Troy."

Troy started laughing. "I'm joking." He then stood up and kissed her, which she returned.

"Alright guys, get a room." Gina said, sitting down. Taylor sat down next to her,, and changed the channel. Not to Chad's liking.

"I was watching that!"

"Yeah, well we're watching this. Aren't we Mrs. Montez?" Gina nodded. "And seeing as our two friends are over there," She gestured towards Troy and Gabriella giggling and flirting. "You're stuck with this programme."

Chad sighed. _Troy's right. Bossy._

**A/N: Hm..I think that's like the longest chapter I've written lol. They're gonna carry on being longish like this now. Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is the only fic I'm updating tonight. I'm tired lol. But I'll update the others tomorrow, coz I have more time. I finish school at 2pm instead of 3pm, so wooo haha :)

A week had gone by, and Troy and Gabriella had had hardly any time to themselves. Their families came round to look at the house, and so did the gang. Well the gang hardly left, which obviously the couple didn't mind, but they did want some time to themselves.

It was now 3.35pm, and the two had the day off work, so they figured it would be good to just have a nice, relaxing day at home. As they sat down on the sofa cuddling, Gabriella smiled. She finally had some peace and quiet. If only that was true..

The phone rang, and Troy told her to ignore it. Gabriella agreed, but it started to annoy her when the phone kept on ringing. She sighed as she reached over Troy to pick the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, we need you."

"What? I thought I had the day off today." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, but three people have called in sick today. We need you to cover."

Gabriella sighed. "Can't you find anyone else?"

"No, Gabriella you're the best at this job. We need you."

"Okay. When?"

"As soon as possible."

With that, Gabriella put the phone down and looked at Troy. Seeing his face, she just shrugged her shoulders, sighed and said, "I'm sorry." She then walked upstairs to change into her work suit. When she'd got changed, Gabriella walked back down, gave Troy a kiss and walked outside.

Troy sighed. Now, here he was. Alone. Watching TV. How fun. He decided there was only one thing to do. Phone Chad. He loved his best mate, in a friendly way obviously, but sometimes it was nice to have some time away. But as he was going to be on his own, he figured Chad would be free as he usually was when Troy was, so Troy decided to see what Chad was doing.

After Troy got off the phone, he was stressed. Chad was busy, running errands for his parents as they were moving house. Now there was no one else. The rest of the guys were busy, and he really didn't want to be on his own with a bunch of screaming girls. What a fun afternoon he was going to have.

After about 30 minutes of watching TV, the doorbell rang. Troy sprung to his feet, as he was happy that he had something else to do other than watch TV. Even if it was only going to take like 10 seconds. It was still something. Troy opened the door, and was surprised to see Sharpay.

"Troy!" Sharpay squealed.

"Shar." Troy said, faking excitememnt and a smiled.

"I knew Gabs had the day off today, so I thought I'd come and see her."

"Oh, right. Well Gabs isn't here. She got called into work. So, yeah..I'll chat to ya later." Troy said, as he started to close the door.

"Oh. Well, Troy I'll come and stay with you then." Sharpay said, pushing the door back open and walking in.

Troy sighed. "Okay, course."

Troy then shut the door, and walked into the living room where Sharpay had made herself at home, her feet on the table and flicking through channels.

"You want a drink?" Troy asked.

"Nah, I'm alright thanks." Sharpay said, smiling.

Troy then sat down on the sofa next to Sharpay, watching her flick through the channels. After ages of watcing her, he got bored and took the controls off her. Sharpay shouted at him, but gave in once he stopped on some weird musical thing.

The two had been watching TV for a few hours, and Sharpay had an idea.

"Lets go shopping."

"What? No." Troy said.

"Oh, come on. I need new clothes. You're a guy. You'll tell me what looks nice." Sharpay said, pulling Troy up from the sofa.

Troy sighed. Why did he have to make friends with Sharpay in East High? She was too much of a girly girl. She had that high pitched excited voice, she was a shopaholic. It was just completely mental. Gabriella was much easier to be with. She'd much rather have a cosy time inside than go out shopping. But hey, this was Sharpay we were talking about.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, but yeahh..I'm tired..I'll update again tomorrow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates :( I've been really busy all week, so I haven't been on the computer much.

Troy sighed as he walked round the huge mall with Sharpay. He hadn't done this with her for quite a few years. Sharpay always had Gabriella to go with her.

Sharpay then found a shop that had nice clothes in the window, and dragged a bored Troy in there.

Hours had gone by, and Troy was finally happy to be able to drag Sharpay out of the mall, who was carrying atleast 7 bags of clothes and accessories.

"Shar, how can you have so many clothes?"

"It's in my blood. My family are natural shopaholics." Sharpay replied simply.

Troy rolled his eyes as he put Sharpay's bags in the boot of his car. Once they'd both sat in the car, he started it and drove off back to his house. Troy then smiled when he saw that the lights were on. Gabriella was home. He opened the boot so Sharpay could get her bags out, and then they walked up to the front door, Troy unlocking it.

"Hey honey." Gabriella said, kissing him.

"Ahem.."

"Oh, Shar! Hey! You didn't drag Troy shopping did you?" Gabriella asked. She then noticed Sharpay's bags. "Oh, you did." She couldn't help but laugh.

The day went by rather slowly, as Troy was bored listening to Gabriella and Sharpay talking about stuff that only interests girls. But, luckily for Troy, Sharpay got a text from Ryan, saying he needed to talk to her, so she went home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A month had gone by, and as it was a Saturday, no one was working so Troy and Gabriella had invited everyone round. Everyone meaning their parents, and the high school gang. Gabriella had the idea of throwing a random dinner party, so their friends and family could get together.

Everyone arrived, and Troy and Gabriella had tidied up the house, and set up the dining table. Gabriella had already started cooking dinner when everyone arrived, and the mums offered to help, which Gabriella refused.

Dinner was ready, so everyone sat at the table. After everyone had finished, Troy asked the guys to play a little basketball. How could the guys refuse? Mr Bolton, Chad, Zeke, Jason..Even Ryan went out to join them, and to say the least, he was quite good for someone who'd never played basketball in his life.

The girls were just sitting outside in the garden at the table, talking and watching their boyfriends play basketball.

"So, Gabi, any chance of kids?" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter.

The girls all looked at Gabriella, also wanting to know the answer. Gabriella looked at her mum, not happy with the question.

"Umm..You know guys, I'm not ready for kids just yet."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked. "Aww Gabi come on. You and Troy, mini Gabi's and Troy's would be too cute!"

Gabriella laughed. "Nah guys I'm not ready just yet. I want to focus on my career first."

"We know you're ready, Gabs." Mrs. Bolton said, smiling.

"Well, Ok I am, but I'm just not sure that your son is, Shell."

After Gabriella had said that, the guys walked upto them, and Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's neck. Gabriella smiled and held onto his arms.

"So, what have you ladies been talking about?" Troy asked.

"Oh, ya know, girls stuff."

Troy nodded his head. He told the girls that him and the rest of the guys were going out for a bit. The girls all said bye, and carried on talking.

"Good dinner party, Gabs." Sharpay said, smiling.

"Yeah..Always next time." Gabriella said.

**With the guys**

The guys had decided to just go up to the local backetball courts, to watch everyone else and chat without getting interrupted by the girls. They'd stopped and sat down by the courts, and Chad started to talk.

"So, Troy, you asked Gabs about kids yet?" He asked.

Troy shook his head. "What? Troy you said you'd talk to her about it." Jason said.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not sure if she's ready. She hasn't shown any interest in the matter whatsoever." Troy said, facing the table.

"Aw Troy man, you'll probably hate me for saying this, but the only way you'll figure out if she's ready is to talk to her." Chad said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I'll talk to her later." Troy said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 11.47pm, and Troy was in bed, while Gabriella was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Troy knew he had to ask Gabriella. He'd been ready for kids for ages, but had no idea if Gabriella was. He didn't want to pressure her or anything. He didn't want Gabriella to break up with him just because she didn't want kids just yet. And he would never break up with her because of that. In fact, he'd never break up with her. Period.

Gabriella walked into the bedroom, turning off the light as she did. Smiling at Troy, she turned on the lamp on her side, and opened up the book she was currently in the middle of reading. Troy smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He laid down on his back, and stayed there thinking.

Would now be the right time? He didn't know when else he'd be able to talk to her alone, so yes. He figured it would be. Troy sat up.

"Gabs?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to face Troy.

"Erm..Well I've been thinking. Thinking a lot."

"About what?" Gabriella asked.

"Us. Me and you."Troy said.

"Me and you? What about us?" Gabriella asked, getting worried about what he was going to say.

"Don't get too worried, Gabs." Troy said, smiling as he hugged her.

Gabriella smiled and felt more relaxed. She closed her book, and started listening to him more intently.

"Okay."

"Right, erm..well I was thinking about, you know..children." Troy said.

"Children?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. We can wait. I didn't think you'd want them just yet. Lets forget about it." Troy said, sighing and lying back down, not even waiting for Gabriella's answer.

Gabriella sighed, and thought.

"Troy, I..."

**A/N: So that's the chapter. The next one might be up tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter. I probably won't be updating as much as I have been, because I'm not on the computer as much. But I'll try to update my fics as much as possible.

Troy looked back up at Gabriella, wondering what she was going to say. She smiled as she noticed him looking at her.

"I am ready, Troy."

Troy smiled. "You..you are?"

"Yes." Gabriella nodded.

"Well, Gabs I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"No, I'm truly ready Troy. I want to have children. But not tonight. I'm tired." Gabriella said, laughing.

Troy laughed as he kissed her goodnight, and they both lied back down to go to sleep, Troy wrapping his arms around his wife.

----------------------------------------

The next day, the two had work. Troy left early to go to East High, and Gabriella left about an hour after him, to get to her office. All the way there, Gabriella was smiling. Her dreams were all coming true. She had the most amazing husband, and they both wanted children. Could her life get any better?

Troy on the other hand was nervous. He'd been thinking about his and Gabriella's conversation the previous night, and wondering. Sure, he was ready for children. He wouldn't lie to Gabriella about that. But he was worried. Worried if he'd be a bad father. Troy was an only child, so he'd had no experience with children. Surely Gabriella would help him?

----------------------------------------

Gabriella was on her way home from work, and had phoned Taylor just before she stepped into the car, telling her that she wanted some girl time. Taylor got excited. Whenever Gabriella wanted some girl time, it was about something good that Gabriella had done, and Taylor wanted to know exactly what it was.

Gabriella pulled into the driveway of her house, and noticed the living room light on. She smiled. Taylor was already there. The couple had given Taylor and Chad extra keys to their house, as they were their best friends, and could always trust them.

Gabriella walked into the house, shut the front door and walked into the living room. Taylor was sitting there watching "The Ricky Lake Show". Gabriella smiled. Taylor had always liked talk shows, even when she was in East High. It amazed Gabriella how fascinating they could be.

"Hey, Gabs." Taylor smiled.

"Tay, hey. Do ya want a drink?"

"Erm..yeah alright..Just a coffee please."

Gabriella nodded, and walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen, leaving her best friend in peace for a little bit. Once she'd made the coffees, Gabriella made her way back into the living room, sitting down on the sofa next to Taylor.

Taylor thanked Gabriella for the drink, and turned the volume down a bit on the TV so that they could talk.

"Soo.."

"Yeah..Soo.." Gabriella said.

The girls laughed. "We can never start off a conversation properly can we?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nope."

"Well what's happened?" Taylor asked.

"I talked to Troy about children."

"And..?"

"Well, he talked to me actually. He's ready. He wants children!" Gabriella squealed, smiling.

"Oh, Gabs. That's amazing! You'll soon be a mother!" Taylor said, smiling as she picked up her coffee from the table.

"I've never thought about being a mother before. Well sure, I've fantasized about having children..particularly Troy's children.." Taylor laughed at this. "But what if I'm an unfit mother? I've had hardly any experience with children."

"Gabs, you'll be a wonderful mother. And Troy will be there to help you, so will me, Chad, Sharpay, and all the rest of the gang."

Gabriella smiled. "Tay, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Taylor said, before they both started laughing. Taylor then pulled Gabriella into a hug just as they heard the front door open and shut.

Troy walked into the living room, and he tried to pull Gabriella in for a hug, which Gabriella refused.

"You smell. Get a shower, and then I'll think about that hug." Gabriella said, putting an emphasis on 'think'. Taylor laughed at this.

Troy walked up the stairs to take a shower, and the girls carried on with their talk.

"So, any guy you have your eye on, Tay?"

Taylor shook her head, looking down. "Nope."

"Don't lie to me." Gabriella said, smiling.

"I'm not lieing!" Taylor said.

"I don't believe you."

The doorbell rang, and Gabriella looked out of the window to see who it was.

"It's Chad."

When Gabriella said that, Taylor quickly straightened herself out. Gabriella noticed.

"You like Chad!" She said, excitedly.

Taylor opened her mouth to disagree, but Gabriella walked out of the living room to answer the door. Gabriella smiled at Taylor behind Chad's back as they both walked into the living room. She then called up to Troy, telling him that Chad was here. Chad sat down on the sofa next to Taylor, and she smiled.

"Hey Chad."

"You alright, Tay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, you?"

"I'm great." Chad said, smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Taylor felt butterflies in her stomach as he did that. Butterflies she hadn't felt with anyone else since Chad. Gabriella smiled at how her best friend acted when she was round Chad. Completely different. They had to get together, somehow. But how?

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'll update again sometime this week. It might be tomorrow, it might not. But it will definately be before Sunday :) And I know this fic is mainly centred around Troyella and Chaylor, but do you want me to centre it around more couples aswell? If so, what ones?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter :) I might not update this one of The Hats Go Up as often as Meeting You Again, because I really want to finish that fic soon. But once I've finished that one, I'll probably start Opposites Attract, and I'll update The Hats Go Up and this one as much as possible :)

It was the next day, and Taylor and Chad had slept round. It was weird. The four hadn't had a sleepover since East High. But Chad and Troy wanted to keep on shooting hoops for hours, and Gabriella wanted Taylor to talk to, as she didn't want to be stuck with the guys. It was great that the four were still very close friends.

Yeah, they were all still friends with the rest of the East High gang, but not as close as these were. Sharpay and Ryan had moved out, and were living seperately. Sharpay was living with Zeke, while Ryan was living in his own flat, near to where he was studying at a performing arts school, in NYU. He didn't have much time to visit Albequerque, as he was at the performing arts school most days a week, and he worked most nights to pay for it.

Sharpay still acted and sang, but not as much as Ryan. Sure, she still loved it, but she loved Zeke more now, and Zeke had bought a restuarant, which he was the chef, and Sharpay helped him out. She occasionally went to the local theatre, and did shows usually once a week. Jason and Kelsi were still together, and Kelsi had carried on writing songs and musicals, usually the ones in which Sharpay acted. Jason had become a bodyguard, which meant that he was travelling quite a lot.

So yeah, Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were the closest of friends, just as they were in East High. They all still talked to the others over the phone occasionally, and Sharpay, Zeke and Kelsi came over to Gabriella's and Troy's every once in a while, which was good. But it stil wasn't like high school. They needed Ryan and Jason. They needed the whole gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked down the stairs, and into the living room. She rolled her eyes when she saw Troy and Chad sprawled on both of the sofas. Exactly like high school. The TV had been left on, which she sighed at, and tiptoed to turn it off. Walking back out, and into the kitchen to boil the kettle, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Gabriela smiled when Taylor entered the kitchen.

"Hey." Gabriella said.

"Hey." Taylor said, smiling and yawning. "Them two are lazy, eh?"

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah. Well that's Troy and Chad for us. They'll never change."

The two girls giggled, and walked out into the garden with hot drinks.

After some time of talking, they heard a loud racket coming from the kitchen. They rolled their eyes at eachother when they could hear properly.

"Get'cha head in the game, Troy!" Shouted Chad.

The girls could hear Troy groaning as they both walked out into the garden, fully dressed.

"Troy! Get'cha head in th game!" Chad said, picking up a basketball off the ground and throwing it to his best friend, who caught it just in time.

"Yeah Troy. Get'cha head in the game!" Taylor mimicked, causing Gabriella to laugh. Chad just looked at her and rolled his eyes, smiling.

Gabriella noticed Chad's face, and smiled. She then noticed how Taylor had been the one to mimick Chad. She hadn't done that since East High. It was amazing how Tayor's feelings for Chad could go so quickly, and yet they could return just after any random day. She thought it was cute, though.

As the guys walked over to the basketball court, Gabriella noticed Taylor following Chad's ever step. She laughed, and Taylor turned around.

"What?"

"You." Gabriella said, smiling.

"Me??"

"You and Chad. It's so obvious." Gabriella said.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"See. You aren't even denying it. It's true!"

"No, it's not." Taylor said, but then noticed Gabriella's glare. She couldn't lie when Gabriella was doing that face. Taylor sighed. "Alright, alright."

Gabriella squealed and clapped her hands.

"God! You seem like Sharpay!" Taylor said. With that, the girls both started laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor and Chad had gone home, and Troy and Gabriella were left alone. Troy was still shooting hoops, whereas Gabriella was sitting down still.Troy noticed her deep in thought, and walked up to her.

"What ya thinking about?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Chad and Taylor."

"Ah..What about them?"

"Taylor likes Chad. Chad likes Taylor. It's too obvious, yet they seem so oblivious."

Troy nodded. "I see. Well Chad hasn't told me anything."

"Well ask him then. I need to know." Gabriella said.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Ya know, you're just like Sharpay. Matchmaking."

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'm gonna update The Hats Go Up tomorrow, coz I'm tired now. It's half past midnight. So I'm gonna go to bed :) Leave me reviews for when I wake up please. They make me happy :) Hehe. I'll probably update this fic again tomorrow sometime.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter! As you all know, this fic won't be updated as much for the time being. Well, until I've finished Meeting You Again. Sorry about being late updating. I was having troubles with the documents thing..But thanks to Amanda! (say.hey.a.dancer) for helping me to get this chapter up! You rock! Lol

Gabriella had been awake throughout most of the night thinking about how to get her two best friends back together again. It was now 7:27am, and Troy had woken up. He sat up and noticed his wife in deep thought. Troy smiled. He knew exactly what Gabriella was thinking. Gabriella noticed that Troy was awake, and smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips. She then rubbed her eyes and stood up. Troy followed Gabriella down the stairs.

The two sat in the kitchen while Gabriella boiled the kettle. Gabriella gave Troy a confused face when she noticed him looking at her and smiling.

"What?"

"I've been thinking."

"About what?" Gabriella asked.

"Our wedding." Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella smiled. The day she married Troy was the best day of her life. And she could still remember everything about it.

_Flashback_

_It was 11am, and the wedding was only 4 hours away. Gabriella was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed thinking. Troy was downstairs with the guys, as everyone had gone round to the couple's house for a little pre-wedding get-together. Gabriella heard a knock on her bedroom door, which brought her back to reality._

_"Come in." Gabriella said._

_In walked Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella smiled at the sight of her two best friends, and patted her hand on either side of herself on the bed, for them both to sit down. The girls sat down and Taylor started to talk._

_"Are you okay, Gabs?" She asked, concerned._

_Gabriella nodded. "I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked, placing her hand on Gabriella's shoulder._

_Gabriella nodded again. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."_

_"Thinking? About what?"_

_"The day me and Troy first met." Gabriella said, smiling._

_Sharpay and Taylor smiled. They both remembered when they'd found out how Troy and Gabriella had met at the ski lodge. They'd thought it was so romantic - New Year and fireworks._

_"I'm just worried that when me and Troy get married, everything will change." Gabriella continued._

_"Why do you think that?" Sharpay asked._

_"I don't know. It just popped into my head." Gabriella replied._

_Taylor smiled. "Gabs, it's fine for you to think like this before the wedding. It's just pre-wedding jitters. Troy is the perfect gentleman. He loves you for you. And you love him. It's the perfect relationship. Don't worry, you'll both be fine. If things change, it will be for the better."_

_Gabriella smiled. Thanks to Taylor's little talk, she was feeling much better._

_"So lets say we go downstairs and see everyone?" Sharpay asked, standing up._

_Gabriella and Taylor agreed, and the three walked down the stairs._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_It was now 2:45, and everyone was in the church, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Gabriella, Ms. Montez, Sharpay and Taylor were in Gabriella's 'dressing room', helping her with the dress and finishing off her make-up. Again, Gabriella started with the pre-wedding jitters. She hadn't said anything, but she was just staring into space._

_"Gabs?" Taylor asked, waving her hands in front of Gabriella's face."_

_Gabriella came back to reality. "What?"_

_"Honey, you kind of zoned out on us." Ms. Montez said. "Is everything okay?"_

_Gabriella nodded. "Yes, mum I'm fine." She then gave the women a reassuring smile._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, Troy and Chad were standing outside the church, talking._

_"Troy I'm so proud of you, man." Chad said._

_Troy smiled. "You'll find the right girl soon."_

_Chad sighed. Troy was right. But what if he wanted the right girl to be the girl he'd been with throughout most of his time at East High? Although he hadn't told anyone..not even Troy, Chad still felt for Taylor. Yes, after all these years, his feelings had never properly gone. It just seemed as though it was the right thing to do - him breaking up with Taylor. And now it seemed like she'd gotten over him pretty quickly._

_Troy smiled and greeted the last guests - his cousin and her family who'd flown from England to attend the wedding. Him and Chad then proceeded to walk inside the church, as it was now 2.53. Almost time._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Troy was standing at the end of th aisle - Chad being his best man, was standing next to him. As the music started and Gabriella started to walk down the aisle, Chad whispered a 'Good luck' in Troy's ear and stood with Ryan, Jason and Zeke._

_Troy turned around and watched his wife-to-be walk gracefully down the aisle - Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were her bridesmaids, and looked stunning in their matching dresses. Troy nearly gasped at the sight of Gabriella. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress._

_Once Gabriella reached Troy and everyone sat down, she smiled. Troy smiled back, and the wedding continued._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_As Troy said his 'I do', and the newlyweds kissed, the church erupted in 'Aww's. The new couple walked back up the aisle and out into the garden for the after-party. The guests followed after._

_End flashback_

Gabriella smiled when she remembered. Troy noticed her thinking and he smiled. He'd been thinking the same thing. That day was the best day of his life. Troy's eyes reached the clock on the wall, and he ran upstairs to get changed for work. He then ran back down, kissed Gabriella goodbye and went out of the door.

Gabriella smiled as she watched her husband go out the door. Taylor was definately right that day. Things changed, but for the better.

**  
A:N So there's the chapter. I thought I'd leave this chapter to give you some insight on Troy's and Gabriella's wedding. Oh, and if you want to see the bridemaid dresses and Gabriella's wedding dress, the links are on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I've finished Meeting You Again, so now's my chance to start updating this fic, aswell as The Hats Go Up and Opposites Attract :) I'm not going to be starting anymore fics now until I've finished atleast 2 more - it's hard work even having 3 on the go lol. So I'm going to try and update a lot.

The couple were at home, resting. They'd finally been free of guests for a day. They loved being on their own for a bit - not that they hated their family and friends, they just could do with some peace and quiet.

They were both flicking through the channels, until they decided that nothing was on and Troy pressed thee 'OFF' button on the remote. They both sighed as they sat there, staring into space. Then, Troy had an idea.

"Lets play ball." He smiled, standing up.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Come on. One on one."

"Troy, we haven't done that since high school."

Troy smiled. "Yep. Come on Gabs." He said, taking hold of Gabriella's hand and walking outside with her.

"Troy, I really don't know how to do this - I wasn't good in high school..let alone playing after years of not playing."

Troy laughed. "Don't worry. I'll help."

Gabriella smiled and tried to get the ball off Troy, who was dribbling. She got it, and dribbled a bit nearer to the net, then shooting.

"Wooo!" Gabriella shouted, punching her arms up in the air.

Troy laughed. "Alright Mrs. Bolton. Not for long."

Gabriella smiled and raised her eyebrow. "Oh yes Mr. Bolton."

Her smile was then turned into a frown as Troy got 2 points.

"No fair. You're the basketball coach!" Gabriella sulked.

Troy laughed and stuck out his tongue. Gabriella smiled and started to walk up to him. Troy was confused, so he started to back up slowly, until he reached the fence. Gabriella was right in front of him now, smiling away. Troy smiled, but then frowned when Gabrella grabbed the ball off him. He ran after her and lifted her round just as he did that day in East High. Gabriella screamed for him to let go, and when he let go, she smiled, and Troy pulled hr in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" They heard a familiar voice shout from the other sie of the garden - by the house.

Troy and Gabriella broke apart and looked to see who it was. They smiled when they saw their two best friends walking upto them.

Gabriella dropped the ball and started to walk upto Taylor.

"I'll get you back for that later Gabs!" Troy shouted to her, smiling. Gabriella turned around and smiled. "I'm sure, Troy." She said, sticking her tongue out.

Taylor smiled once Gabriella had reached her. "You two are acting just as you did in East High."

Gabriella smiled, and turned around to look at Troy - him and Chad were playing one-on-one. Troy noticed Gabriella watching them, and smiled. Gabriella shook her head, laughing and walked into the living room with Taylor.

"Do you want a drink, Tay?" Taylor shook her head, and Gabriella sat down on the sofa next to her.

Gabriella was flicking through the channels, until she stopped at a random channel. The girls were talking until they heard a familiar name.

"Ryan Evans as Billy Flynn..."

They both looked at the TV at the sound of their friend's name. It was a theatre production of the film 'Chicago'. This was the first they'd heard of Ryan in ages now, and Gabriella ran outside to Troy and Chad to tell them the news.

"Seriously?" Chad asked.

"Yeah!" Gabriella said, smiling.

"We have to go watch it. Where is it on opening night?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure - but Ill have a look on the internet soon."

The guys nodded, and Gabriella walked back into the house to Taylor. "I'm going to go on the internet to see if I can find out where it is on opening night." Taylor nodded and smiled.

10 minutes later, Gabriella and Taylor found something. "New York."

Gabriella wrote it down on a piece of paper, and picked up the phone to phone Sharpay.

"Shar?" Gabriella asked as her friend picked up the phone.

"Hey Gabs. What's up?"

"We've just heard on TV that Ryan's in a stage production of Chicago." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I was gonig to come round and tell you later."

"Oh, well are you going? Troy, Chad, Taylor and me all want to go on opening night - I'm going to order the tickets soon."

"Yeah, sure." Sharpay replied. "I'll see what Kelsi's doing, and see if anyone can get ahold of Jay. Zeke will want to come."

"Okay, Shar. Phone me when you get the OK from everyone."

Once Gabriella put the phone down, she smiled at Taylor. They were going to be seeing Ryan and maybe Jason soon - who they hadn't seen in too long. The gang back together.

**A/N: So that's the chapter..I might update tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry about the lack of updates :( But I'm really happy! Wanna know why? Well tough if you don't lmao :P I'm moving back to England in July/August! Woooo:D

The four had been sitting outside talking and laughing together – after the girls finally got Troy and Chad to finish their game. It was a lovely sunny day and Gabriella was snuggled up to Troy – her head on his shoulder. Then Gabriella sat upright.

"Tay, what about going shopping?"

Taylor smiled. "Yeah. We haven't been shopping in a long time."

"Great. I'm gonna phone Shar – no doubt she'll want to come." Gabriella said.

As Gabriella stood up to walk into the house, she smiled at Troy and Chad who were both wondering what she was doing. Until Troy finally got it. He stood up.

"Oh no no no."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah. Come on, we haven't been out properly – all of us, in ages."

"I wouldn't mind it, but not shopping, Gabs."

"Why not? You can look in the mens' shops, and tell us girls what looks good on us."

Chad shook his head. "Oh..fun." He said, sarcastically.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back to Troy, giving him the puppy dog eyes. She knew he couldn't resist.

At first, Troy carried on shaking his head, but then he agreed. Even after all these years, he still couldn't resist Gabriella's puppy dog eyes.

Gabriella smiled and went into the house to phone Sharpay.

Chad hit Troy on the arm – Taylor watching in amusement.

"What was that for?" Troy asked.

"Why man? Why?"

Troy gave him a confused look.

"Why did you have to agree?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged, and Chad sighed. "Now we're gonna be spending a whole day with three shopaholics."

"Hey! I'm not a shopaholic!" Taylor told Chad.

Chad raised his eyebrows? "You're not?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Whatever you say, Tay." Chad replied.

Just then, Gabriella walked back out with a smile on her face.

"Time for shopping!"

Taylor smiled and walked through the house with Gabriella, and the two guys groaned as they followed the girls out of the front door.

Just as they got to Gabriella's car, Taylor turned round to the guys and said, "Oh stop being such drama kings!"

Troy stopped, but Chad didn't stop all the way to Sharpay's house. And when Sharpay got into the car, he was even worse.

"Now I'm sitting next to the shopaholic of all shopaholics. Great." Chad had said, which went unnoticed by the girls – they were all in deep conversation. Troy heard him though, and had to fight his laugh.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Once they gang turned up at the mall, the girls got out of the car, and it took Gabriella and Taylor to pull Troy and Chad out.

The first stop was a clothes shop that all three absolutely loved. Troy and Chad stood outside as the girls walked in, but then Sharpay walked out to them, dragging them in. She laughed at their faces.

"What's the point of having guys shopping with you if they don't tell you what looks good on you?"

Chad rolled his eyes and gave a death glare to Troy – he hated shopping unless it was for mens' clothes. Troy just gave him a half smile, shrugged, and walked over to where Gabriella was looking.

She was currently looking at some tops, until Sharpay held some boots up, telling the girls to look. Gabriella and Taylor saw them and ran over to where Sharpay was.

"Those boots are amazing! How much are they?" Gabriella asked.

"Erm.." Sharpay replied, quickly looking for the price tag. "$60."

"Oohh! I might have to buy them! Troooyyy!" She called.

Troy walked over, pulling a very bored Chad with him. "Yeah?"

"Do you like these boots?"

"Are you sure you can walk in them?" Troy asked, his eyes on the heels.

"Duh she can walk in them..she's friends with me. Do you think I've taught her nothing these years I've known her?" Sharpay butted in.

Troy couldn't disagree with Sharpay there. She was totally right.

"Umm..okay then." Troy replied. He then turned to Gabriella. "Buy them if you want."

Gabriella smiled. "Yay!" She then carried on looking at the rest of the shoes.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Way too many hours for Troy and Chad later, the gang walked out of the mall – the girls carrying bags and bags of clothes, shoes and accessories. And the guys carrying like one bag each – from a sports shop.

As Troy and Gabriella were putting the bags in the boot of the car, Troy moved closer to Gabriella and whispered, "Honey..Sharpay has rattled your brain. Seriously. I mean, no girl needs this amount of clothes – except Sharpay. That woman can't live for a day without shopping."

Gabriella laughed and once she'd put the last bag in the boot, she shut it. She then kissed Troy on the cheek and walked over to the driver's seat – Troy had to sit in the backseat again, seeing as Taylor had gotten in the front passenger seat first.

Chad was on one side of Sharpay, so Troy had no choice but to sit on the other side of her. Both of the guys had to listen to Sharpay's rambling all the way home.

_Make it stop!_ Troy thought to himself.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Summer holidays are finally here! So I'm gonna update as much as possible before I move to England :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So here's the next update.

A few days later, Gabriella had noticed how oblivious Taylor and Chad were to their actions. It was completely obvious that they both liked eachother – the way they looked at eachother, the way Taylor laughed a Chad's jokes – even if they weren't at all funny, the way Chad cheered Taylor up when she had gotten upset about something..the list was endless. The only problem Gabriella had was getting them both to admit it.

There was only one thing for it. She smiled at the thought. Gabriella walked out of the study and into the living room, where – as usual, Troy was watching TV. He smiled when he noticed Gabriella walk upto him.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, Gabs?"

"I have an idea." Gabriella said, a smile forming on her lips.

"An..idea? What sort of idea?" Troy asked.

"An idea to get Taylor and Chad back together!" She replied, grinning.

"Okay. Gabs, I'm sure if they liked eachother, they would get together on their own."

"No, because they're too oblivious and stubborn to realize that the other one likes them. Haven't you seen the way they look at eachother? The way they used to look at eachother in high school? It's like how we were in high school before we were dating. Remember?" Troy smiled at all the memories of East High. "Come on Troy, help me please?"

Troy sighed. Now that he thought about it, it was quite obvious how much Taylor and Chad were into eachother. "Okay, okay. What did you have in mind?"

Gabriella clapped her hands. "Yay! Right.. what I was thinking was this." She sat down next to Troy on the sofa. "Simple really. I tell Taylor I'm going to meet her somewhere..and you tell Chad you're going to meet him somewhere."

"And we don't go." Troy finished.

Gabriella smiled. "Exactly."

Troy formed a half-smile. "Okay. Where are they going to 'meet up'?"

"'I'm not sure. It can't be too big where they can't see eachother, or too small where they'll notice eachother right away."

"Okay..what about that Chinese restaurant? Dragons? We can tell them that the whole gang's coming – like a nice night out." Troy suggested.

"But won't they notice eachother?"

"Well you could get Taylor to wait inside, and I could get Chad to wait outside. Taylor will bound to walk outside after a few minutes to see if you're turning up."

"Okay. We'll do that. Yay!" Gabriella said, as she gave Troy a peck on the cheek before standing up.

"Where are you going now?" Troy asked.

"To sort this out with Tay."

Troy shook his head, laughing. "Already? We need to sort out times and days, darling."

"What about..7pm, Saturday?"

Troy laughed again. "Alright. I'll phone Chad later."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A few hours later, and everything was sorted out. Apparently, the whole gang was meeting at the restaurant on Saturday at 7pm. Gabriella had made sure to phone the rest of the gang to let them know what was going on, incase Chad or Taylor phoned any of them about meeting up there or driving there together.

Gabriella walked into the living room and saw Troy sitting down on the sofa again. She smiled and shook her head as she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Just as she was getting comfy, the advert for 'Chicago' came on, and the couple smiled once they heard Ryan's name. Gabriella stood up.

"I forgot to order the tickets!"

"Do you even know who's coming yet?" Troy asked.

"No. I'm gonna have to phone Shar again." And with that, Gabriella walked into the hallway to phone Sharpay.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After getting off the phone, Gabriella walked back into the living room.

"Shar, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, Chad, Tay, me and you."

"Huh?" Troy replied.

"So basically, it's going to be the whole gang!"

Troy smiled. "Great. Lets order the tickets – if there are any left."

They both walked into the study and looked on the internet. There were 10 more tickets for opening night in New York. Imediately, Gabriella ordered 8 tickets, and smiled at how lucky they all were.

"Two accomplishments for today then." Troy said.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Have you all heard Zac's solo as Troy in HSM2 – Bet On It? I love it! Much better than Ladies Choice and Without Love in Hairspray I think lol. Now I definitely can't wait for HSM2! And Hairspray of course aha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Here's the next update for ya'll!

Troy woke up, and looked for Gabriella – she was nowhere to be seen. He smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock. It was nearly 12pm. He then stood up, walked over to his wardrobe and changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt.

Gabriella heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and looked out to the hallway. She smiled when she saw Troy walk into the kitchen, and over to the oven where she was cooking breakfast.

Troy slipped his arms around Gabriella's neck, and she grinned as she turned around and kissed him. When they broke apart, she looked at what he was wearing.

"A bit late for running, isn't it?" She laughed.

"Well someone didn't wake me up." Troy grinned.

"Well, you look so cute when you're asleep – I couldn't wake you up and have that face ruined."

Troy gasped. "Gabriella Bolton!"

Gabriella laughed. "Yes?"

"You are so mean!"

"Troy, you're not 16. You're 23. Can't you think of something better than 'you're so mean?'"

Troy stuck his tongue out at Gabriella, and she shooed him out of the house, so he could go for his daily jog. She then went back into the kitchen, finished making her breakfast, and sat down at the table to eat it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was casually jogging round the block, and he got to the park. He then heard someone call his name. Troy turned around, confused, and then smiled as he slowed down so Chad could catch up easier.

"Hey man." Troy said.

Chad smiled and nodded.

"You looking forward to seeing.." Troy then stopped himself. He nearly blew it.

"What?" Chad asked

"Erm..you looking forward to coming out tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah. It will be a laugh."

Troy nodded, not wanting to say anything else about it, incase he blew it even more.

"So erm..you wanna come and chill for a bit?" Chad asked.

"I can't." Troy replied. "Gabs wants to go shopping for some new furniture, and then we're having dinner round her mum's."

Chad nodded. "Alright man. Well have fun!" He laughed, as Troy turned onto his and Gabriella's street.

Troy shut the door behind him and called Gabriella's name. There was no answer.

"Gabriella?" He shouted louder.

"Up here." Gabriella's voice came from upstairs.

Troy walked up the stairs, and noticed that the bathroom door was locked. He then walked into the bedroom and looked through his wardrobe for clothes to wear.

In the end, he just chose some jeans and a plain white t-shirt. It was quite warm outside, so he didn't bother about a jacket.

Gabriella then walked in, make-up and hair fully done. She was also dressed in a longish grey top, some black jeans, and black boots.

"Ready to go shopping?" She asked, as she noticed Troy.

Troy nodded, and took her hand as they walked out of the house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Once they drove all the way to IKEA – Gabriella's favourite furniture shop, Troy found a parking space and they walked into the building.

Looking all around, they had no idea where to start.

"Gabs hon, where are we gonna start?" Troy asked.

"Erm.. what about with the living room? That's what I really want to buy the most stuff for."

Troy agreed, and they walked upstairs to the huge section with sofas, shelving units and everything else you could need in a living room. Straight away, Gabriella saw something that she liked. She dragged Troy over to the cream coloured sofa.

"Troy I love this." Gabriella said.

"It's..alright, but I don't really like the colour."

Gabriella frowned, but smiled again. "Okay."

"What about this?" Troy asked, as they walked over to a three-seater black leather sofa.

"It's nice.." Gabriella said. "Lets come back to the sofas soon."

"Yeah..we need a table." Gabriella said when they walked over to the coffee table section.

"I like that one." Troy pointed to a white coffee table, with the top made of glass.

Gabriella nodded. "That's nice. Yeah, I like that."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After a few hours, the couple had managed to get basically a whole new living room, some things for the kitchen, and a bigger wardrobe each.

With the help of a home delivery lorry, the couple drove back to their house and had the furniture put in. But they didn't have time to set it all up, as it was now time that they had to go to Gabriella's mum's house.

They paid the delivery man, and got back into the car, and drove to the other side of Alberquerque.

As soon as the couple walked in, Troy's arm around Gabriella's, it was completely welcoming. Troy breathed in. It still smelled the same. As he looked around, it still looked the same.

They were told that dinner would be atleast another hour or two, so they could do whatever they wanted. Gabriella smiled and walked up the stairs. Troy followed, unsure of where she was going, but then got it when she turned to the left at the top of the stairs.

They walked into the familiar bedroom, and couldn't believe it. Everything was the same as it was in high school. It seemed as if Ms. Montez didn't move anything. Gabriella opened the French doors to her old balcony, and smiled when Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"It's been replaced." Troy said, looking at the railing.

"Yeah, and you know why." Gabriella replied, laughing.

_Flashback_

_Troy opened the gate to Gabriella's garden, and looked at the house. There was a light on in the living room, so he sneaked past, over to where Gabriella's bedroom was._

_Like a pro, he climbed up to the balcony, and knocked on the French doors. Gabriella smiled when she saw him. She opened the door and walked out onto the balcony._

"_You're lucky my mum didn't see you. She's still downstairs."_

_Troy smiled. "Yeah, well I'm a pro at doing this..it's easy to sneak up here."_

"_Yeah..I suppose." Gabriella's eyes then darted to the wooden railing. "Troy..look."_

_Troy looked, and saw that there was a crack in it. "Erm..I guess I'm a little too much of a pro at this?"_

_Gabriella laughed, but then her face turned serious. "My mum's going to kill me."_

_End flashback._

"My mum did kill me." Gabriella said with a laugh. "I had to tell her everything, and lets just say that she wasn't too impressed that I had my boyfriend sneaking up to my balcony late at night, every night."

Troy laughed. "Those were the days."

Gabriella then turned to face him properly, and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you."

**A/N: So that's the chapter for ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well..here's the next update :) Chaylor timeeee :D

"So I'll see ya then, Tay." Gabriella said as she hung up the phone.

She'd been on the phone with Taylor for quite some time – Taylor had phoned her to make sure that everyone was still going to the restaurant. Even though it was only really going to be her and Chad, but she didn't really need to know that. Gabriella smiled once she'd put the phone back, and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"So the matchmaking is still on?" Troy asked, as he walked into the kitchen and saw Gabriella's head in the fridge.

Gabriella turned round, nodded and smiled.

Troy smiled. "Gabs, this better work. I don't want my best friend heartbroken."

"And you think I want my best friend's heartbroken either?" Gabriella asked. "It will work. I know it will."

Troy walked up to her and smiled. "I know." He then pecked her forehead, while wrapping his arms around Gabriella's back.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Mhmm?"

"We need food. Come shopping."

Troy sighed – he hated food shopping, but it had to be done. He agreed, and lead Gabriella to the car outside.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor was in her bedroom, looking in her wardrobe for something to wear. In the end, she just figured she'd wear some jeans, a black baby doll top and some black boots. It wasn't proper dressy, but she didn't need to be._ It's just a casual group dinner. _She thought to herself.

Taylor then looked around her room, and picked up the few clothes that she'd been interested in wearing, and hung them back up in her wardrobe. Then she grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabs." Taylor said.

"Tay! Oh..hey. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, I've just got dressed for tonight. Hey, what's all the noise?" Taylor asked, hearing lots of people talking.

"Oh..erm..it's just the TV. I'm going to get ready in a minute."

"Oh, okay. So I'll see ya there?"

"Yeah. See ya then, Tay. Bye."

Taylor looked down at the phone, confused. But shrugged it off and started on her hair.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor had gotten to the restaurant, and looked around for any of her friends. No one was in sight. She then remembered what Gabriella had told her – to wait inside. Why she had to wait inside, Taylor didn't know. But she went anyway.

Standing just on the inside, and looking around the restaurant, Taylor sighed. They weren't there. She looked just out of the door, and she couldn't see anyone. It was now 7.10pm, and at least one of her friends would have been here by now. She decided to go outside, as people were looking at her – wondering why she wasn't sitting down.

As soon as she walked out and looked to her left, she saw a familiar guy, looking down at his watch.

"Chad!" Taylor called, walking up to him.

Chad smiled, and replied with a "Hey."

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

Chad shrugged.

After a few minutes of hardly talking, and looking around, Chad had an idea.

"I think I know where everyone is."

"Where?" Taylor asked ,looking at him.

"They're not coming."

Taylor looked at him, confused.

"Tay, remember what we did to Troy and Gabs? When we made them 'bump into each other'?"

Taylor nodded. "Ohh...I get you. They're doing the same to us!"

Chad nodded and smiled.

"But..why?" Taylor asked

"I don't know. But shall we go inside anyway? We'll get a free meal." Chad said.

Taylor laughed, and walked with Chad into the restaurant.

The two ordered their meals, and half-way through it, Taylor excused herself to the bathroom. As soon as she got in and shut the door, she took her phone out and dialed Gabriella's number.

"Tay?"

"Yeah. When were you going to tell me that you set me and Chad up on a date?" Taylor asked.

"Oh." Gabriella laughed. "Erm..never?"

"Why did you set us up?"

"It's obvious, Tay. You like him – he likes you."

"Gabs – that was way back in high school. Wait – did you say he likes me?"

"Yes. Now go get him." Gabriella said, hanging up the phone.

Taylor sighed once she put her phone back into her jean pocket. Chad liked her? Since when? Or was Gabriella lying?

But before she could answer any of those questions, Taylor was already back at the table. She smiled at Chad, who smiled back, and she sat back down opposite him.

"Soo.." Taylor started.

"Soo.." They both laughed.

"Well this conversation's going well." Taylor said, as she placed a bit of salad in her mouth.

"I know, right?" Chad replied, laughing.

Just then, Chad's leg accidentally brushed against Taylor's.

"Sorry." Chad said, quickly moving his leg away from her.

"It's alright." Taylor replied, her cheeks burning.

_Oh no. It's not..I'm not falling for him. _Taylor thought to herself.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So, I had a great time." Taylor said, as they were on their way to Taylor's house – in Chad's car.

"Me too. It was an experience I haven't had in a long time – a date. Even if we didn't exactly plan it right. I mean, look at me."

Chad was in jeans, trainers and one of his favorite t-shirts.

"You look fine." Taylor replied.

They then stopped outside Taylor's house, and Chad stepped out of the car to say bye.

"Okay then..erm..I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Taylor asked when they'd got to her front door.

"Tomorrow. Sure." Chad replied, turning away to walk back to his car. He then turned back round and saw Taylor turning the key in her door.

"Tay?"

Taylor turned back round. "Yeah?"

But before any of them could say anything else, Chad's lips were pressed against hers.

"Erm.." Was all they could say when the kiss had been broken. But Taylor smiled, which Chad smiled back.

"So tomorrow?" Chad asked.

Taylor nodded. "Tomorrow. Bye Chad."

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Chaylorrr lol. If any of you ready The Hats Have Gone Up, or Opposites Attract, they will most likely be updated tomorrow sometime.**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey..I'm sorry I haven't updated..but my wireless internet isn't working..which means neither me nor my dad can use our internet on our computers - we have to use my sister's, which I hate because it's so slow. Adn I usually don't have much time on it, coz she kicks me off lol. I've gotten new chapters written for each of my fics on my computer, but there's no way I can post them without the net :( And I don't have the time to write them all out again, because we have family friends over. Also, I'm moving to England in about a week - I got a letter from the college I'm gonna be going to, and my interview is the 1st August. My mum is gonna see about my dad buying me a laptop, because she knows that I won't be able to get any college work done if I'm using the computer downstairs at my aunty and uncles, as there's always kids round there. So until I move to England and I get a laptop, there will be no updates from now :( Sorry..but there's absolutely no way I can update. I'm gonna cry - I'm gonna have to write the chapters out all over again..AHHHH :( Lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** My dad got our wireless internet working, so I'm able to post this chapter. I'm glad I don't have to write it out again – or the others for my other fics lol.

"You..kissed?!" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Taylor replied.

They were on the phone to eachother – Troy listening from the other phone in the bedroom.

"Omg! This is such great news!" Gabriella squealed, hearing a laugh from Taylor. "So are you a couple?"

They then heard a cough. "You alright, Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Tay, that wasn't me. TROY BOLTON! Put the phone down now!" Gabriella shouted down the phone.

"Ouch Gabs. My ears." Taylor said.

Gabriella laughed. "Sorry." Troy then walked into the living room.

"I was having fun listening to your girly conversation." He said, sitting down on the bed next to Gabriella, who rolled her eyes.

"So anyway..Are you or aren't you?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"You know what..I'm not entirely sure. I mean we kissed, but that doesn't mean we're an item..does it?"

"Only one way to find out." Gabriella replied, and she told Troy to phone Chad. "Hold on one minute." She told Taylor.

Troy dialed Chad's number on his mobile.

"Hey Troy. What's up."

"Hey man. Listen. What happened with you and Tay then?" Troy asked.

"Oh erm..nothing much." Chad replied.

"Don't lie to me Chad. Did something happen?"

"Well we might have kissed, and we might be an item.."

"Chad that's great news. Gabriella's gonna be thrilled! I've got to go now, but I'll see ya later yeah?" Troy replied.

They hung up, and Troy gave a thumbs up to Gabriella, who squealed.

"You're an item!" She told Taylor.

"Great." Was all Taylor could say.

"You don't sound happy. Why aren't you happy?!" Gabriella asked.

Taylor laughed. "Gabs, chill. I'm happy. Chad's a great guy."

"Good. Hey, do ya wanna come over for a bit?"

"Yeah, alright. I was actually planning to anyway. I mean, I practically live at your house."

"Okay, well I'll see ya then." Gabriella said, as she hung up.

"Time for a little alone time before they get here?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled, wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and in an instant, her lips met with Troy's. She layed down on the bed, pulling Troy with her – not breaking the kiss. Troy then placed his hand on Gabriella's thigh, slowly moving further up her leg. But until things could get any more heated, the doorbell ran. Troy broke the kiss and sat up, Gabriella doing the same.

"Ughh.." Gabriella laughed and walked out of the bedroom door, and down the stairs to answer it.

"Hey girl..come on in." Gabriella welcomed Taylor, and then saw Chad walked up the driveway. "Hey Chad."

Gabriella called Troy down, and when she turned back round, she noticed Taylor and Chad just breaking apart from a short kiss. She smiled. She liked it that they were together – although it was kind of weird, seeing them all lovey-dovey after all this time of them both just being friends.

**A/N: Short, I know. But hey..atleast you got some Chaylor now :) I'll be updating when I get to England and I get a laptop :)**


	16. AN

**Hey everyone!**

**This is just another quick author's note to tell you..**

**I'M MOVING BACK TO ENGLAND TOMORROW! **

**Lol! Yupp..Me and my dad are driving down - we'll get to my hometown of Bedford sometime Sunday.**

**So no updating (like you know) until I get a laptop.**

**My dad said he'll get me a laptop, but not until he gets a job, because we're running out of money fast, so we've gotta be careful.**

**But I'm getting a job when I get to England (I'll go see if Tesco need any workers lol), so I'll save up anyways :)**

**I'll still use my aunty's and uncle's computer, and friends computers to check my emails, read fics taht I have on my alert, and go on my usual daily sites, but I just won't be writing anymore chapters for my fanfics until I get a laptop.**

**So..BYEEEE! I'll miss you all:(**


End file.
